Super Mario Sunshine
|genre = Platform game |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo GameCube |pregame = Super Mario 64 Luigi's Mansion |nxtgame = Super Mario Galaxy }} Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D-Platform game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube and is the sequel of both Super Mario 64 and Luigi's Mansion. It was released in North America on August 25, 2002, Japan on July 19, 2002, and in Europe on October 4, 2002. Story Mario and Peach go on to vacation to the fabulous Isle Delfino. As they arrive, they find that it is covered in Graffiti. All of the areas are covered in some magic graffiti that creates dangerous monsters. Mario is prosecuted as the culprit. He is then set out to clean up every acre of Delfino Island, with the help of F.L.U.D.D., a device created by Professor E. Gadd. Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to clean up the messes Shadow Mario makes. Shadow Mario turns out to be Bowser Jr. in disguise. He takes Peach away to Corona Mountain. Mario makes his way to Corona Mountain, while cleaning all of Isle Delfino. He then goes into Corona Mountain to find out this is another one of Bowser's diabolical plots to get Princess Peach. Mario defeats Bowser in a hot tub. It shatters and they all fall. F.L.U.D.D. becomes damaged, but is fixed up. Mario and Peach continue their vacation. As to the where abouts of Bowser Jr. and Bowser, they are on a small island away from Isle Delfino. The main goal in this game is to capture all of the Shine Sprites and clean up the Graffiti left by Bowser Jr. a.k.a Shadow Mario. Gameplay .]] Super Mario Sunshine is the first game where Mario extensively uses an accessory to complete his mission. F.L.U.D.D. features spray and hovering capabilities when it is first acquired; other nozzles can be unlocked to extend F.L.U.D.D.'s functionality, such as the "Rocket Nozzle" which propels Mario high into the air, and the "Turbo Nozzle" that lets Mario sprint on land and water, as well as break down wooden doors. The game contains a number of independent levels, which can be reached from Delfino Square. Gameplay is based around collecting Shine Sprites by completing various tasks in the levels and over world, very similar to Super Mario 64, but with Shine Sprites instead of Power Stars. There are 120 Shine Sprites in the game, and 240 Blue Coins. There are two Shine Sprites at the airstrip (although it cannot be reached), sixteen in the plaza, and eight in each of the seven other areas. Including the plaza there are eight Sprites for collecting 100 coins. There are thirty Blue Coins in each of the seven areas, making 210, in the plaza there are nineteen, one in the Airstrip, and ten in Corona Mountain, making 240 altogether. Ten Blue Coins each can be traded for one Shine Sprite at the Blue Coin Shop, making another twenty-four Shine Sprites through the Blue Coins. At first, each level features one task which may be completed to acquire a Shine Sprite. The player is then returned to Delfino Plaza and a new task is unlocked on the level they just played. Each level consists of up to eight of these tasks, which may be played again at will once they are completed. Once the player has collected enough Shines in total, a new level is available at Delfino Plaza, either by the acquisition of a new ability or some plot-related event, such as Shadow Mario appearing in the Plaza. Gameplay proceeds in this fashion until all of the Shadow Mario's related missions are completed (the 7th mission of each level), which unlocks Corona Mountain, containing the final boss. As the total number of Shine Sprites available at any given point is greater than the number of Shine Sprites needed to unlock the next level, the player may choose which tasks they want to attempt. Mario can also ride Yoshis in this game. Yoshis can be used to eat certain insects and birds to produce coins, Blue Coins, or Red Coins, and even Shine Sprites in a few cases. Yoshis can also eat fruit and squirt the juice of the color of that fruit, just like F.L.U.D.D. sprays water. This juice can be used to dissolve certain kinds of pulsating goop acting as obstacles, as well as to briefly transform enemies into platforms for Mario to step on. The color of the Yoshi, as well as the effect of its juice, depends on the type of fruit last eaten. Also which direction the platform created by spraying juice on an enemy depends on the color of the platform, Yoshi and the color of the juice it sprayed. Locations Isle Delfino * Delfino Airstrip * Delfino Plaza * Bianco Hills * Ricco Harbor * Gelato Beach * Pinna Park * Sirena Beach * Noki Bay * Pianta Village * Corona Mountain Gallery Super Mario Sunshine.png|Logo of Super Mario Sunshine es:Super Mario Sunshine it:Super Mario Sunshine ja:スーパーマリオサンシャイン de:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Super Mario series Category:GameCube games